1. Field of the Invention
The invention in general relates to physical fitness training, and specifically to exercise devices that provide resistance to movement of a exercise member along an exercise path by a user.
2. Statement of the Problem
Exercise apparatuses that provide resistive movement have been known for over a hundred years. These apparatuses typically include elements that move relative to each other and provide a resistive force to further strengthen and exercise the muscles of a user. Typically, a user exerts muscular force against the resistive force provided by the apparatus to strengthen the user's muscles. These apparatuses exercise a wide variety of muscle groups of a user. Among the various types of muscles groups exercised and strengthened by these apparatuses are: abductor, adductor, lower back, torso, abdominal, bicep, tricep, hip flexors, and leg flexors.
It is known that a beneficial method of exercising and strengthening the muscles of a user involve isometric contractions of the muscles. Isometric contractions are muscle contractions whereby the muscle tension is increased, but the muscle is not shortened because the resistance is not presently overcome. Isometric contraction is also known as static contraction. An isometric contraction also includes holding or pausing during an exercise movement thereby exerting constant force against the resistive force while not shortening or lengthening the muscle. Isometric training is an important part of many fitness routines. Isometric contractions are easily seen in activities such as wrestling, rock climbing and football blocking movements. Isometric exercises are a great way to isolate muscle groups and familiarize a user with how it feels to isolate and exercise a muscle. Hanging from a pull-up bar and performing wall sits are isometric exercises that fitness instructors have been using with athletes for years. Bodybuilding posing routines are a series of isometric contractions. Isometric exercises are also used for rehabilitation of muscle around damaged joints.
Isometric contraction exercises can be performed on almost all exercise apparatuses by pausing during a concentric or eccentric phase of an exercise. Concentric and eccentric phases of an exercise are dynamic movements involving skeletal motion. This is opposed to static or isometric muscle action where muscle contraction takes place without shortening or lengthening the muscle through joint movement. The concentric phase of an exercise is where the muscle shortens as a joint movement occurs under tension. Examples of this phase include the upward portion of a biceps curl (biceps contract), the downward portion of triceps press down (triceps contract), and the upward portion of a squat (quadriceps contract). Another example of the concentric phase is the raising of the weight during a bench press. Further, the upward portion of a barbell row is the concentric portion of the exercise. The eccentric phase of an exercise occurs when the muscle contracts while lengthening under tension in a joint movement. Examples of this phase include the downward portion of a biceps curl (biceps lengthen under tension), the lowering of your body during the downward portion of a pull-up (lats lengthen while under tension), and the downward portion of a squat (quadriceps lengthen under tension). Another example of the eccentric phase is the lowering of the weight during a bench press. Further, the downward portion or a barbell row is the eccentric portion of the exercise. Some of the exercise apparatuses that can provide an isometric exercise are bicep curling machines, lat pull down machines, leg squat machines, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,271 issued Apr. 13, 1999 to Namisniak, discloses a wafer-like alert unit which is affixed to a human body surface to provide a silent stimulus such as a vibrational signal to the user at selected time intervals to remind the user to flex adjacent muscle groups or to perform isometric exercise. However, there is no relationship between the signal and the position or status of the exercise apparatus.
Most people rush their exercises, typically doing them in 1–2 seconds per repetition. There have been studies done that show that for adequate muscle activation, repetitions need to be at three to seven seconds, otherwise the momentum of a faster movement reduces the efficiency for the muscle training. Existing exercise apparatuses don't provide a user with an indication or signal to assist the user with modulating or pausing their exercise motion or timing.
Despite the fact that it is known that isometric exercises are beneficial and that most people rush their exercises, there is no method or apparatus known in the prior art that easily permits users to utilize conventional exercise devices for isometric purposes, and no known method or apparatus that assists a user to control their exercise pace. Thus, it is evident that if the advantages inherent in isometric and properly paced exercise are to be enjoyed by the public, a significant advance in such devices is required.